


Chase

by RavenAurelieChoiseau



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Anal Sex, Anal tearing, Attempt at Humor, Cafetería, Double Anal Penetration, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mental Diary, Mentions of Rape, Musing, POV First Person, POV Juice, Prison, Sex for Food, Short One Shot, Sleep, Stitches, Stream of Consciousness, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, descriptions of rape, infirmary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/pseuds/RavenAurelieChoiseau
Summary: Juice's mental diary...
Relationships: Juice Ortiz & Ron Tully, Juice Ortiz/Ron Tully
Comments: 18
Kudos: 55





	Chase

**Author's Note:**

> I can't sleep and I was laying on my stomach and just started typing into my phone so here are the ramblings of an insomniac at 4 am EU time on what maybe went through Juice's head in Stockton.  
> Mentions of rape as tagged and swearing and derogatory terms as per prison life.  
> (Where there is a lack of punctuation well that's intended).

Okay sometimes I sleep on my stomach but that wasn’t exactly an invitation to rape me 

Fucking Tully  
Fucking AB  
Fucking Jax  
Fucking Chinese

My pathetic need for acceptance and for belonging to the club got me here crashing my own wake.  
Okay maybe not yet but soon very soon I can feel it. 

Here I am  
I’m shitting blood now because I busted my stitches and doc said I bought myself another week in here.

At least I can sleep. A few more nights of sleep. Fuck yeah. Sleep and drugs and the nurse on shift today is pretty so there's that. tonight I can have my nightmares in peace and I'm grateful for that I might finally fall asleep without the sound of muffled moans and squeaky bunks as a lullaby,  
the useless chatter it gets into your head you know, and the pop-pop of farts like a Harley idling  
Jesus Christ the fucking breathing and snoring too and ...

So much for quiet. I ain’t alone anymore and now I have to deal with this kid in here this Chase.  
Who the fuck names their kid that?!  
He’s well - was- an ambulatory broomstick with a meth grin (‘cept he won’t be smiling for a while) mister shaggy hair who got pogo-sticked by a bunch of Niners in the showers 

The fuck were they thinkin’ putting a fish in a bear’s cage. Of course the brothers were going to eat him for breakfast so instead of quiet I won the infirmary lottery and he’s two beds over sobbin’ into his fucking pillow.  
At least he’s learning something. Never let 'em see you cry.

We look like two assholes (pun intended) that didn’t quite get the memo that this is yes the correct position to sunbathe if you want to watch people walk past you on the beach but it is no not supposed to be done with lacing on your hole and a low throb to your tailbone.  
Toto we're not in Kansas anymore and this ain't the beach. 

I’m shit fitting under this sheet and the blanket just fucking fell off me fuck my life  
I’ve always got one leg sticking out or a knee bent and it makes all the starched bleach-soaked shit shift and there I am with my ass hanging out again  
Goddammit 

Chase tries to talk to me and I’m attempting levity but then I think how can you find a guy funny or serious when he’s talking to you with his ass cheeks sticking out  
from the way he's twitching he’s not gonna last in here between the fiending and the raping unless he affiliates he’ll be dead by the end of the month

Maybe next time Tully is drilling into me his sweat dripping onto my back like a dog shaking off excess moisture - I can put in a good word for little Chase here  
Regardless he should consider himself lucky  
His HIV came back negative so goddamn kid that’s cause for celebration even though you do walk away with an array of lovely parting-gifts including the clap  
ah yes the gift that keeps on giving and that you can’t return but you can try to regift if you’re a dick

Woke up and the kid is gone they’ve thrown him back to the wolves I guess  
Who knows if he’ll be back before I get out

I’ve been taking advantage sleeping too much and eating what I can the food here's better than in gen and no one asks you to trade your pie for a hummer in the shower  
Not that I'm interested but what cons won't do for a fucking dessert in here

  
The drugs help the dreams to fog over so when I wake up I don’t remember shit. the reaper's a gentle reminder though of all that went wrong so good times

Doc says I’m cleared to go back  
Shit  
Half tempted to rip my own asshole a new one but that would be too suspicious  
I wonder if Tully will give me a day before I’m back on my hands and knees

Gen pop I did not miss you  
There’s that low decibel chatter and the scraping of plastic forks against the trays that you never forget once you've been inside

First lunch I see him sitting in the corner like a fucking king  
The king of the pale part of the jungle the Nazi tarzan  
His shoulders square when he sees me and satisfaction twists the ends of his evil mouth up  
He blows me a kiss that dick and winks and as I waddle over to the last row where all the outcasts sit he gets up  
Motherfucker!

Of course he doesn’t bus his own shit what king does that  
It takes him a second because he's a guy who walks slow like he ain't got no one to run from like he's not afraid of getting shanked ever so the air moves behind me and I’m standing there with raised eyebrows trying to look tough as he leans in 

‘Heard about the Asian tune up baby that shit is out of pocket’  
I don’t know what to say to that what the fuck do I say to that yeah I had three Chinese cocks take turns on me and then a couple do me at the same time and yeah maybe I should be used to it by now because you're huge but you know what they got a little rough?

The stray hairs from the long side of his bangs tickle my ear as he leans in - his massive form a shadow at my feet  
‘I’ll be gentle baby I’m not like them’

So I know what’s coming again or rather who just not when  
He’s waiting his lower lip curling and I’m thinking do you want me to thank you Tully is that what you're fucking waiting for? get the fuck out of my face  
So he winks he fucking winks at me and as he leaves me he whispers a ‘I'll see you later, sweetheart’ which trust me is both a threat and a promise

Jesus Christ there you have it 

It’s bologna and mustard day and it's about to be let's rape Juice day again very very soon  
there’s something which they must think passes for potato salad on my tray but to be honest it looks more like hangover vomit and I lower myself onto the seat and stare at my reflection in the jello and it must be fucking christmas because it's a two dessert day wow cinnamon cake

I don’t know  
I just don’t know 

I chew on the first bite of my sandwich wondering if the mustard isn't laced with cum wondering if Mayhem would have been better the first time around or maybe  
I shoulda just manned up or better yet that goddamn branch shouldn’t have snapped 

Either way it probably won’t be long now anyway  
I ask myself if it’ll be me or Chase that goes first why the fuck am I thinking about him but I'm thinking about him because we're the same he and I we're the fucking same I'm just darker and have been fucked (over) longer and harder

Maybe we’ll meet again two slabs apart 

Maybe when all this is said and done I’ll have realized I was in fact better off dead so good riddance good night and good luck brother 

Sooner or later mr mayhem meets us all  
One way or another  
Sooner or later he does the scythe never misses

well shit this guy next to me just asked if i want to trade my cake for a hummer in the shower... 

**Author's Note:**

> Changes to canon or timeline if needed but it should mostly fit I don't know it's 5 am now. Obviously I don't share in the racist or derogatory prison terms/talk.  
> Hope you're all staying safe. Please feel free to engage with kudos or comments. Check my dash for other SoA fics I am known for not writing Tully as a rapist asshole usually.


End file.
